Sell Your Soul
by Black Crown Clown
Summary: Confessing love isnt easy, even if your Allen Walker who has faced just about everything. *contains an OC BRIEFLY*


Sell Your Soul

This is a oneshot (clearly) and its Laven. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: if I owned –man, why would I be writing about it?

-THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-BLUB-

Allen woke up gasping for air. He had just woken up from the worst nightmare ever! Cross was there and he was making out with Lavi! Plus, he gave Allen a pair of new debts to pay off. So what if Allen might have a little crush on Lavi. "_Its normal right, because look at Kanda. That boy is clearly GAY! I mean, why would he have hair longer than Lenalee's if he wasn't!" _Allen thought to himself as he washed his face. Link had decided that he didn't have to watch over Allen when he was in the bathroom, cause that was just plain weird.

Walking out of his room, Allen ran into Lavi. "Moyashi!" Lavi yelled out to him. Allen's eyebrow twitched but he decided to get it go because it was so early in the morning and he was hungry. "Morning, Lavi" he responded with a polite smile on his face. Allen didn't even realize that they had been walking to the cafeteria. "Oh, if it isn't my two favorite cuties." Jerry said to them with a smile. Lavi and Allen just ordered their usual and walked over to the table with Link, Kanda and Lenalee on it. "Yuu~" Kanda didn't have to turn around to shove Mugen in Lavi's face.

Giggling, Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand as he sat down. Yes, Allen was dating Lenalee but had feeling for Lavi. Sighing, Allen told Lenalee that he needed to tell her something in private. Nodding, she continued eating like nothing was wrong. The thought that Allen was breaking up with her didn't even cross her mind. Lavi was staring at Allen out of the corner of his eye, just like how Kanda was doing that to Lenalee. _How would Allen react if I told him that I loved him? _Lavi thought as he finished up his food. "Bye, guys!" he yelled out to them as he put away his dishes and walked to the library. Bookman was waiting for him, preparing to send a kick to the face, that was exactly what Lavi got when he walked in. "Morning, panda." Lavi replied back to him. It was a miracle that Lavi wasn't brain dead by now from all of those kicks.

"Lenalee, this is hard for me to say but I'm breaking up with you…." Allen said to her as they walked together to the training grounds. "What?" she yelled out. "Is it something I did? If it is, I can change Allen. Please don't leave me, I love you." She pleaded with him. "It isn't anything you did, I just don't feel the same way I did when we started going out." Allen told her with a small, sad smile on his face. She just nodded as she walked away to her room. "_Komui is going to kill when he finds out" _Allen thought as he walked to the library.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled when he walked into the library. No one was in there except Lavi, Bookman and him. A couple seconds after Allen yelled out his name, he heard a couple books fall onto the ground with a really loud thud. Allen stifled a giggle as he saw Lavi walk out covered in dust. "Do you see what you did?" Lavi questioned him. Rolling his eyes, Allen told Lavi to meet him up on the roof at 7 o'clock sharp. After that he just walked out, planning out what exactly to say to Lavi when he saw him next.

Walking into the cafeteria, Allen talked to Jerry for a while then asked for a slice of chocolate cake. Sitting down, he was in deep thought until he heard his name. "Hey Red." A silky soft voice said. "Oh hey Alice." Allen replied to her. Alice grew up with him at the circus but disappeared when he got adopted by Mana. "What are you thinking about? I have never seen you so deep in thought except for that one time when you first met Jerry and he said you could order anything you wanted." She teased him. Alice already knew that Allen was gay even though Allen didn't know it himself yet. Those two were basically brother and sister. "Well, you know how I've had a little crush on Lavi right?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and signaled for him to continue. "I told him to meet me up later, but I don't know what to tell him. What if he doesn't like me that way?" Allen rushed out his words. "He does, trust me. Just tell him how you really feel. Don't give him all of this gushy crap. Give it to him straight." She told him as she took a bite from his cake. He didn't even notice. Realizing what she said was right; he hugged her and ran to his room. He wanted to take a nap and he had a couple of hours to kill so why not?

When Allen woke up, it was 6:50. "I have 10 minutes!" Allen yelled to himself. Adjusting his ribbon, he sprinted up the many floors to the roof. He got there right on time. "Allen, are you ok?" Lavi asked him. Nodding, Allen stood up and walked over to Lavi. "I need to tell you something." "I need to tell you something too, Allen." Lavi replied to him. "How bout we say it at the same time?" Allen suggested.  
"I love you!" was echoed on the roof. Grinning, Lavi grabbed Allen's face and kissed him. "Looks like you just sold your soul to the devil, babe." Lavi told Allen with a wink as they walked back into the Order, hand in hand.

-FINAL LINE BREAK-FISHY-

IM DONE! HUZZAH! I wrote this story in one day. This is my first story so please be easy on it. YOU KNOW THE DRILL! RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
